Ten Naruto's
by Soph G
Summary: While Sasuke and Naruto are training Naruto attempts a new jutsu which goes horriably wrong and Naruto splits himself into nine different emotions, can Konoha survive with ten different Naruto's around? How will his friends take Naruto's different emotions? What will happen when Orochimaru turns up? This contains graphic yaoi in later chapters and attempted rape.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto is the genius here not me **

**Please review my story and tell me what you think of it :) I don't mind creative critizm, infact it will help me write better but please no flames and suggest ways I could improve or write into this story as this story will mostly be a series of random events to create amusement and suggest anything you'd like to see in my story and I'll try and write it in :) and also boyxboy yaoi and in later chapters there will be graphic scenes of yaoi and attempted rape, yaoi will feature greatly so if people are against yaoi please do not read this story. This story is unbetaed but I am:)**

**Thank you :) Enjoy!**

**IMORTANT!**

* * *

"Sasuke-Teme! Today is the day I wil beat you! So get ready!" Naruto shouted, his voice in its regular loud and brash tone, he was determined to beat his rival and refused to let the raven win and gloat.

Sasuke smirked "Hn, like you could dobe" he answered, crouching into a attacking position and watched as Naruto's face started glowing bright red in anger. Although Sasuke had more respect for the blonde now, ever since Naruto had beaten him whilst Sasuke was still with Orochimaru had made him think twice about Naruto's capabilities as a ninja. He didn't like him, Kami no! But he had more respect nonetheless, he was actually happy to get away from Orochimaru, he'd learned all he could from him and the snake was about to make his move on taking him over and Sasuke couldn't have that, he still had to kill Itachi.

Turns out Naruto had learned a lot from his pervert of a teacher Jiraiya in the two and a half years with him and had just gotten the edge on Sasuke in their battle because of his god damn stamina that still maveled Sasuke to this day. But although he'd been excepted back into Konoha because he was the last Uchiha and many forgave him although he was still under heavy guard all the time which soiled his plans of hunting down and killing his brother but he guessed he'd have to wait a while.

"Teme! I'll show you!" Naruto growled back and immediately charged with a kunai in hand, crying his warrior cry. Sasuke smirked with confidence as he grabbed his own kunai and blocked Naruto's attack.

The two had decided they'd spar since there was no missions for Team 7 and it was such a nice day with bright bue skies with no clouds in sight, the sun blazing down at the people below, the trees swaying calmly in the gentle summer breeze with the birds flying overhead singing their summer's song. It really was a nice day and Naruto had argued that Sasuke needed to get out into the sun to get a tan which Sasuke had been furious at, he didn't need a tan! He suited his pale skin just fine thank you every much! But he didn't want to get rusty so he agreed to play along.

Naruto growled as his attack was blocked by Sasuke's kunai and this brought him face to face with Sasuke who smirked as they tried to force the other down with their kunai until eventually Sasuke pushed Naruto up and away from him, throwing some shuriken at Naruto in the same moment.

Naruto blocked the shuriken, the metal on metal sound rung in his ears as he dropped his kunai and quickly formed some hand seals, he'd just recently started to try and learn some new jutsu he'd come across on a scroll he'd found in the village but whenever he tried it by himself he couldn't get it right and it would blow up in his face. He hoped it would work this time so he could show off but as soon as he formed the last seal he felt a sudden pain rip through him, as if he'd been stabbed all over his body in an instant and that was when he knew he'd done something wrong.

Sasuke froze his attack as he watched Naruto form hand seals in a sequence he'd never seen before and a cloud of smoke encased Naruto's body making him vanish from his sight. Suddenly all Sasuke heard was Naruto's painfilled screams of agony.

"Naruto!" he yelled, preparing to jump into the smoke to help his best friend, he might call Naruto a 'dobe' but he thought of Naruto as his younger brother, stupid and innocent even if he wanted to believe he and Naruto were ememies but infact he loved the blonde... maybe even more than what he thought.

Naruto had never felt so much pain before in his life as the smoke gathered around him, waves of agony radiating through his body as he felt as if his soul was being ripped apart and Kami did it hurt! He screamed aqnd screamed untill his throat was raw, _Please make it stop _he begged and just when he thought he was about to pass out the pain suddenly stopped.

Just as Sasuke was about to jump into the smoke it cleared itself as if it were alive and revealed ten figures all standing and looking around with looks of confusionon their faces. Sasuke's jaw dropped when he saw who was standing there.

There stood 10 Naruto's, all of them had different expressions on their faces and differences in their bodies between them, 8 of them were the exact same as the Naruto, same face, clothes, height and clothes but one was the same size as a child and was just a mini version of his friend while the last one was very different than the rest. It was a shape of a female, like the body of Naruto's sexy no jutsu, with long hair which was a fiery red that matched the cat like red eyes that looked around with both relief and anger

"What the? D-Dobe?" Sasuke asked hesitantly, hardly believing his eyes. Was this Naruto's idea of a joke? Did he make some Kage busin then transform them? The real Naruto looked just as confused as Sasuke as he stared at the other Naruto's he hadn't summonded.

The child version of Naruto smiled happily up with an innocence in his face as he stared at the confused Naruto, he was wearing a smaller version of Naruto's orange jumpsuit but had no headband on which let his already spikey blond hair stand up in every direction and his baby blue eyes were opened wide in an innocent matter. His face was a lot softer and babyish than the real Naruto so all in all he looked adorable.

"Hi Naru-chan!" he exclaimed, smiling sweetly at the still stunned Naruto. "We are all your emotions! Everything that adds together to make you who you are! You must have done that jutsu wrong and now we've been separated" the child explained, looking thoughtful as he attempted to figure out what happened.

"Eh? How could that even happen? Get back in me!" Naruto cried and grabbed the child and started shaking him violently. The rest of Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped as the two started shouting at each other.

"Get back inside!"

"I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't? I command you!"

"I can't because you were stupid enough to do a jutsu wrong!"

"You damn brat! How dare you say that!"

"But it's true!"

"Shut up!"

Soon one of the Naruto's started shaking in anger at the loud scene, a stress line appearing on his head "Both of you shut up!" he cried before punching the real Naruto on the head which caused a massive bump to appear on Naruto's head as well as the rest of the Naruto's.

"Ouch!" all the Naruto's cried out at the same time as they all gripped their heads.

Sasuke sweat dropped at the sight "Could someone please explain to me who you all are?" he asked in curiosity. The child Naruto bounced up to Sasuke and smiled happily.

"Sure! I'm Childlike! Nice to finnally meet you Sasu-chan! I'm Naruto's more childish and innocent side" the child chirped happily. Sasuke stared down at the child version of Naruto and was amazed to see how cute he was as a child, his mouth pulled up into a big grin, his large blue eyes shined with innocence and happiness as he looked up at him.

Sasuke was amazed but frowned at hearing his name used like that by Childlike. Who did he think he was? Just as he was about to snap Childlike noticed and pulled his 'puppy eyes' face, his eyes opening even wider and filling with tears while his mouth turned down and his lips began shaking. Sssuke did a double take at the child's face, oh Kami the kid was gonna cry! He tried to think of something to do and just settled for awkwardly smiling and ruffling the boys hair.

Childlike immediately grinned at getting his own way and giggled as he watched Sasuke pout. But he was soon pushed aside by another Naruto who looked just like the real Naruto with a gaint goofy grin on his face. Childlike pouted but left it be as the man prepared himself to talk.

"Yo Sasuke! I'm the best part of Naruto and I always rule supreme against all these guys since I'm always on the surface! I'm always happy so you can just call me Happy!" he explained and if possible his smile became wider to the point it looked like it hurt his face. Sasuke looked slightly creeped out by the gaint grin but he knew this side of Naruto them mostsince Naruto was always so god damn happy!

Happy stalked off beside the real Naruto and began poking him in the head and annoying him... very much like Naruto always annoyed everyone else. Sasuke smirked, now he was getting a taste of his own medicine! As Naruto started shouting and poking Happy back which just resulted in a massive poke war.

The next Naruto to walk up to Sasuke had a look of anger on his face, alot like the one who had just hit Naruto over the head "Sasuke-Teme, I'm warning you now that I will beat you! Don't even think I won't hold back like I did before when I kicked your ass!" this Naruto told him, his arms crossed in determination. Sasuke fumed sightly at the way the dobe dared to speak to him but he was interrupted by Childlike.

Childlike looked up at the angry teen and grinned proudly "Your name is Grumpy!" he exclaimed and got a sudden glare from Grumpy.

"Eh? Since when did you start naming people? What sort of a name is that you little brat!" he shouted and went to charge the little kid but was held back by a grinning Happy.

"Now now Grumpy, I think it suits you!" he teased and Grumpy soon turned his attention onto the grinning teen.

"What did you say!" Grumpy snarled and then pounced. The group sighed in unison as the two began arguing away from the group, yelling insults back and forth.

The next one to walk up to Sasuke was shaking in what looked like fear, his skin was a paler colour than the rest, the normally bright blonde hair was dulled down and his eyes were massive but filled with tears as he looked around as though searching for danger. Sasuke felt his heart swell at the unusual site of Naruto looking so small and scared... It didn't suit his face. Sasuke shook his head, he wasn't suppose to feel like that! He and Naruto were enemies, especially after Naruto had beat him and dragged him back to this place.

Childlike lost his smile which was a first as he gently hugged the scared teenager "It's okay, sasu-chan is a good guy now. Sasu-chan this is... Fear" Childlike soothed the scared teen even though he was the child, he'd quickly thought up the name but it suited the boy.

Fear seemed to gain confidence and shakily bowed his head "H-Hello Sasuke-kun... Please don't hurt us again" he begged before speeding off and hiding behind the still arguing Grumpy and Happy deeming them the safest place to be.

"Sorry about Fear-chan, Sasu-chan... He's the part of Naru-chan that holds all the bad memories and all of Naru-chan's fears. Without him then Naru-chan would be a pile of scared mush, Naru-chan was really scared and hurt when you left and combined with regular beatings and insults from the villagers he just pushed Fear-chan right to the back of his mind and emotions" Childlike explained, his face filled with sorrow for the poor man who was always scared of something 24/7.

Sasuke felt sorrow twist his heart again, Naruto was that scared? He always saw Naruto as strong and loud but he did have his dark secrets and fear's... just like him.

Another Naruto came up and this again gained a look of pure surprise on Sasuke's face... Naruto looked calm for once. Not smiling or laughing but just calm. Was that really Naruto? "Hello Sasuke-kun, I'm Naruto's logical and calm side, one side he shows almost as rarely as Fear but he should use me more I think. He'd gain a lot more respect from people" the teenager explained, smiling slightly but not Naruto's creepy grin. Childlike giggled as Sasuke looked plain flabbergasted .

"Sasu-chan! This is... Brain!" Childlike exclaimed as he and Brain shared a smile while Sasuke was still wrapping his head around the fact that Naruto had smarts under his brash personality...who would have thought?

The next Naruto that walked up was just plain scary for Sasuke. This Naruto was walking gracefully with a cheeky grin on his face as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and kissed it "Ah how I have waited for this day my sweet Sasu-chan, Naruto refuses to except this side of him and has never shown me in his life but I am here now and I intend to make up for lost time" the man said, his voice smooth and husky... Almost like he was trying to impress Sasuke like you would a woman.

The whole group burst out in laughter, even Grumpy and Happy had froze their shouting to roll around on the floor laughing. Only Sasuke and the real Naruto were frozen, looks of utter disbelief and horror on their faces.

Sasuke looked completely horrorified at what had happened... did Naruto just ... dare he say it, _flirt _with him? He shivered in what he tried to convince himself was disgust but he wasn't too sure and Naruto looked plain enraged as he jumped forward and snatched the flirty man by the collar.

"What the hell you pervert! I am no pervert let alone like Sasuke-Teme in that way! How dare you!" but his face was bright red in embarrassment and seemed to tell adifferent view on his perverted side.

The teen in Naruto's hold smirked "Eh Naru-chan? After all that time you spent with Jiraiya and you expect not to have him rub off on you? Don't deny it! Your a pervert deep down and I'm proof" the teen cried back. The two continued bickering and shouting while Childlike giggled.

"He's Flirt, he's Naruto's perverted side as well as his 'romantic' side" Childlike explained but Sasuke remained frozen. Romantic? Naruto? Did that even fit into the same sentence? Romantic? More like perverted. Since when was Naruto gay anyway? Sasuke stared at the still bickering Flirt and Naruto, Flirt teasing Naruto of something while Naruto tried to defend himself.

The next Naruto was looking in all directions, his face looked concentrated and his body tense as if he was about to attack. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as this Naruto settled his eyes on Sasuke and narrowed them. "If you ever think of going off or hurting anyone in this village I will not hesitate to kill you" he promised the stunned raven before walking off to check on Fear. Childlike sighed.

"That's Protector, he's really protective of anyone who befriends him but he's also the ruthless side of Naru-chan, he really would kill any threat" Childlike explianed.

Sasuke looked at the real Naruto who was still arguing with Flirt and wondered how all these emotions were what made Naruto. Some emotions he understood, like Happy and Grumpy but Flirt? Fear? Protector? They seemed to be buried deep down within Naruto except Protector did show himself once in a while when a friend was in danger but ruthless? Naruto would never harm a fly... would he?

The last of the blonde Naruto's walked up and immediately Sasuke knew he was very different. For one this Naruto's face was flushed a bright red like Hinata's face whenever she saw Naruto, his blue eyes were looking anywhere but Sasuke and his face was down, trying to hide his face with his bangs and was twiddling his fingers.

"S-Sasuke-kun, I'm N-Naruto's s-shy side" he told the raven, face going redder if possible when the raven looked at him. Happy looked over and grinned along with Flirt.

"Awww, little Naru-chan can get so shy! Does little Naru-chan have a crush on Sasu-chan?" Flirt teased and Happy laughed.

"Yep! Like a little Uke! That's it! He can be called Uke!" Happy cried, high fiving with Flirt as Uke's face reddened along with Naruto's face.

"Why you! How dare you call one of my pieces Uke! I ain't no Uke!" Naruto cried, attacking the two who dodged and ran away laughing whilst Naruto began running after them crying out angrily, Grumpy following Naruto. Both angry Naruto's looked ready to kill.

Uke stuttered before running to Fear and Protector. Sasuke was amazed at the shy part of Naruto, Naruto was always so... Loud and confident but here was a piece that stuttered and blushed but Ssasuke found joy in knowing that Naruto had a piece of him called 'uke' amd smirked at the fact that Uke was really cute... what was he thinking! He'd been infected by Flirt... it had to be because of him! Sasuke threw Flirt a glare as both Flirt and Happy were climbing a nearby tree with Naruto and Grumpy down below, trying to climb after them with Protector was just sighing and staring up at them, Uke and Fear both looked scared for Happy and Flirt's lives.

The last to come up to Sasuke was Naruto's strangest version. The person was a female version of Naruto, very similar to Naruto's sexy jutsu but this woman had Naruto's trade mark jumpsuit on rather than being naked but didn't make her any less attractive, the clothes were made to fit the girls curvy figure and well developed chest that would probably give Jiraiya a heart attack.

But instead of bright blonde hair on her head there was fiery red in its place that reached down to her lower back, her features looked like Naruto's but softer and more female, her eyes matched her hair color of a fierce red, the pupils slits like a cat's eye and the whisker marks on her cheeks were thicker than Naruto's, giving her the appearence of a fox and all in all she was a beautiful woman that would make any man look twice.

She had a big smirk on her face as she stared around at the group, looking very much like a sly fox planing its next move. Naruto stopped and noticed this part of himself and frowned "What? I have a female piece of me?" he asked, amazed and confused. Since when did he have any female part of himself?

"Why, brat don't you recognize me?" the woman asked, her voice very deep and demonic sounding for a woman. Naruto froze as he recognized this voice and realized who this was.

"Kyuubi! Kyuubi's a woman!" he cried, finger pointed at the female in question, a look of shock on his face. Kyuubi rolled her eyes as if to say 'Duh?'.

"Is it really that hard to believe, kit? Wow I knew you were stupid but this is a new level!" she growled, smirking at the two angry Naruto's that tried to stare her down, she was the nine tailed fox yet this boy thought he could scare her? Ha! What a joke!

Brain sighed and looked thoughtful "So your actually a woman Kyuubi? It is quite a shock since you always sounded so deep voiced whenever we'd talk to you so thats why we always assumed you were male" Brain told her and she huffed while she flipped her hair.

"So what if I sound like a man? It's just because I'm a demon, brat" she snorted "If I could I would have destroyed you by now but it turns out my power is still sealed inside you Naru-chan even if I am out here" she sighed as Naruto growled. It was true, she would have slaughtered the kid and ran off to be free but as soon as she'd tried to call forth her power she noticed that her normal power was not inside her like she remembered...so she'd guessed she had come out but her power remained inside Naruto.

At first she'd been furious but there wasn't much she could do to get back at the brat she hated so she decided to just be the living bane of Naruto's life until she got boredand just left him. _Sigh, a free but powerless life. No more scaring folks and killing people, damn what a buzz kill _she thought to herself but anyway she was having fun watching Naruto squirm as his true emotions were shown to Sasuke who she knew Naruto actually really liked.

"What have I ever done to deserve to be destroyed by you? How dare you call me Naru-chan! How would you like it if I called you Kyu-chan!" Naruto shouted and crossed his arms proudly at his come back.

Childlike giggled and clapped his hands as he jumped up and down. "Yeah yeah! Kyu-chan! It fits you!" he cried, glad to have a new name for Kyuubi that fit her so well.

Kyuubi just shrugged "What did you do? For one you've kept me captive inside your body! Do you know how boring it is in there? How restricting? And I'm a girl aren't I? It's not exactly an insult to be called 'Kyu-chan'... But it fits you too Naru-chan considering you have an emotion called 'Uke'" Kyuubi smirked and chuckled as Naruto and Grumpy looked completely outraged.

"How dare you! Anyway Uke was named that stupid name because of Happy and Flirt! Those two are stupid and made it up to tease me! I ain't no uke! If annything I'm a seme!" Naruto argued back, in a huff.

"Ha! Do the two 'stupid' ones remind you of anyone Naru-chan? I seem to recall that they are parts of you and you a seme? Ha! Yeah right! _I've _got more of a chance to be a seme" Kyuubi said cooly, looking at her finger nails.

Both Uke and Naruto blushed. Sasuke was finding this all very amusing as well as Happy and Flirt who were laughing their asses off.

Both Happy and Flirt side hugged Naruto on both sides, giant grins on their faces "Aww, poor Naru-chan! Kyu-chan is too smart for you! She's like Brain... even though Brain is part of you so you should be as smart as him but your not... my head hurts!" Happy exclaimed, holding his head in mock hurt. Kyuubi just rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Sasuke.

"So your Sasuke-kun huh? Naru-chan really had a tough time bringing you back from that snake Orochimaru, it was really annoying having to listen to him whine. Think yourself lucky you didn't have to hear it" Kyuubi snorted and flipped her hair.

"Well since we've all been introduced let's get to the matter at hand that is... How do we get back inside Naruto?" Brain asked. The rest of the group shrugged as they made sure they were together and ready to move on.

"Our best bet is visiting grandma Tsunade" Flirt suggested as the group began walking as one, Protector at the front, trying to sense any danger. Flirt, Happy and Childlike fluttered around Naruto and teased him at every possible second. Fear was stuck to Grumpy's side, obviously thinking of him as the one who was going to protect him. Uke was walking beside Sasuke with a bright red blush on his face, looking around and playing with his fingers while Brain and Kyuubi were at the back, casually talking about how this whole thing could have happened.

Naruto and Sasuke had been training in a random field just outside Konoha so it didn't take them too long to reach the hokages office.

They ignored the strange looks the villagers were giving them but Fear and Protector were very tense, Fear almost started crying as they walked through pretty big crowds. Fear was terrified of the villagers sincehe remembered most of Naruto's childhood of being insuted and beaten, being Naruto's fears and bad memories he was very scared all the time... the villagers had always been cruel to him and had beat him many times when they were younger without the Hokage knowing. It was mid day so the streets were busy and this made Fear nervous, the bad memories surfacing.

So when they finally reached Tsunade's door they were all happy and excited to see her reaction. And boy when they opened the door they were met with gobsmacked faces and a yell of "NARUTO!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading this! If you liked this story please please please review :D **

**Uke- Japanese to mean the submissive male in a homosexual relationship.**

**Seme- Japanese to mean the dominant male in a homosexual relationship.**

**Kami- Japanese for 'Spirits' but can be translated into 'God or 'Deity'.**


	2. Chapter 2

_So when they finnally reached Tsunades door they were all happy and excited to see her reaction. And boy when they opened the door they were met with gobsmacked faces and a yell of "NARUTO!"_

The group of Naruto's winced as the people within the room stared straight at them with shocked expressions on their faces. "Naruto! Explain yourself!" Tsunade snapped, her eyes wide in shock as well as Shizune's, Kakashi's, Sakura's and Neji's who had just returned from a mission.

Childlike was the first to move and immediately attached himself to Tsunade's side, grinning happily up at her "Tsunade-bachan! Naru-chan did a jutsu wrong when he and Sasu-chan were training. We are all of his emotions outside his body! Are you happy to see me?" he squealed happily, giggling away as the gaint group of Naruto's and Sasuke squeezed into the room and closed the door awkwardly behind them, it was quite cramped but they made do.

Tsunade stared down at the child version on Naruto who seemed quite attached to her for a reason she didn't really understand... She guessed it was because she was like a grandmother to Naruto "Y-Yes very happy" she answered, still stunned but this was the right answer as it made Childlike squeal even more in happiness.

Kakashi cleared his throat, just as shocked at the scene of a child Naruto hugging Tsunade as everyone else "How did this all happen? You mean to say your all Naruto's emotions?" he asked, looking around at the different expressions on all of their faces and Brain was the one to answer him.

"Yeah Kakashi-Sensei, we are all part of Naruto and make him who he is today, Naruto and Sasuke-kun were sparring when Naruto tried a new jutsu he'd been learning, but whenever he'd trained before and he could never get it right... So him thnking it would work this time was stupid. You can blame that guy over there for that" Brain explianed, pointing over his shoulder at a grinning Happy who was scratching the back of his head awkwardly, Brain sighed "When it all went wrong it somehow created us" he finished explaining and looked around at the everyone in the room. Kakashi looked amazed at both the story and the fact that Naruto had an extreme calm side.

"Sorry where's my manners! I'm Brain, Naruto's logic" Brain greeted but was quickly pushed aside by Happy.

"Enough with the boring stuff Brain! Kakashi-Sensei I am the best and most vital part of Naru-chan! I am Happy! His jokey, funny and happy side!" Happy beamed and Kyuubi chuckled behind him whilst Sakura and everyone else sighed, it was easy to see how this was a part of Naruto.

"His stupid side more like it" Kyuubi muttered to Uke who blushed and giggled. Happy froze and glared at the two giggling Naruto's but before he could make a move Flirt quickly jumped in.

He flashed his cheeky grin around the room before appearing in front of a gobsmacked Neji. He smiled at the boy "Hello there Neji-chan, I'm Flirt and I just wanted to say that I think your eyes are one of a kind and plain beau-" Flirt started before both Naruto and Grumpy punched him on the head, causing him and Naruto to cry out simultaneously .

"Ouch!" two big bumps appeared on each of their heads.

"Stop flirting with every boy you meet you pervert!" Naruto cried but was ignored as Flirt had moved onto Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura. My beautiful little flower-" again he was hit on the head by Grumpy who looked raging mad, Naruto winced along with Flirt but Grumpy spoke up before Naruto could voice his protest.

It seemed to Naruto that everytime one of his versions were hurt he got the same injury but if he was hurt then the other versions would also be hurt like him. Weird he thought to himself but either way... He always got hurt! What was up with that!

"Are you so horny that you'll flirt with anyone?" Grumpy demanded but Flirt just shrugged then flashed a cheeky grin while doing Lee's nice guy pose.

"You gotta take every opportunity if you want to get some!" he answered and was hit again.

"Ahh stop it! It's hurting me too you know!" Naruto cried out. Flirt grinned and was on Kakashi next.

"Ahh, Kakashi-sensei. I've always admired the way you show no shame in reading those perverted books in public so, pervert to pervert here... What chance is there that Sasu-chan will admit his love for me?" Flirt asked, causeing Uke, Naruto and Sasuke to blush heavily.

Kakashi's eye turned into it's happy 'U' shape. "Well I'd say-" he started but Uke stopped him from speaking further by throwing a book at him which surprised everyone as Uke was the shy submissive one, he was blushing heavily and seemed very embarrassed.

"C-Can we not talk about Sasuke-kun like that? I-It's embarrassing" Uke stammered. Kakashi blinked in amazement at seeing his loud student so shy and small looking but was also quite amused by the situation but Flirt just huffed in answer to Uke.

"Anyway, Kakashi I am Naruto's best quality that he never shows, Flirt! I am his romantic and perverted side, you can blame Jiraiya for that" Flirt announced and Kakashi clapped happily.

"I agree, this is your best side Naruto, truely someone I could bond with!" Kakashi said, his eye still a happy 'U' as he and Flirt chuckled together.

Naruto grumbled something about 'Perverts, how is that part if me?' before Grumpy smacked both Kakashi and Flirt over their heads.

"Will you quit that!" Naruto yelped but was ignored by the raging Grumpy as Naruto was left to be consoled by Fear and Uke.

"You two are unbelievable! Your worse than Jiraiya!" Grumpy growled but Kakashi just smiled and pointed his finger upwards as if talking about something really important.

"Really? That is a compliment to me!" Kakashi announced and the whole room sweat dropped.

Before any more raging could happen Tsunade was up out of her chair in a second "Will you three shut up?" she screeched.

Immediately they all shut up so they could stare at Tsunade but Tsunade sighed in relief. "Sorry granma, was our arguing disturbing your nap? Ha! Anyway, I'm Grumpy and I don't think I need to explain what emotion I am Grumpy huffed and smirked at Tsunade's angered face but before she could punch him Uke was infront of Grumpy with his arms out streched.

"P-Please Tsunade don't hurt Grumpy... He's just the angry part of Naruto he doesn't mean to be cruel" Uke stammered but inwardly smiled in pride. _Did you see that Sasuke-kun? I bet your proud_ Uke thought but his train of thought was stopped when both Flirt and Happy burst out laughing.

"Aww is little Uke-chan trying to impress Sasu-chan?" Happy teased while making kissy faces at Uke who blushed red. Was it that obvious?

Flirt stroked an invisible beard in mock thought "Hmm the heroic card? Nice Uke-chan I'll have to try it out on Sasu-chan as well!" Flirt teased, grinning widely with both hands giving the thumbs up. Uke just wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole. Why did this have to happen to him?

Sasuke growled before jumping forward and hitting both Flirt and Happy over the head "Both of you shut up and stop calling me Sasu-chan!" he shouted but both Flirt and Happy rounded onto him, grinning slyly.

"Aww but why not Sasu-chan? It fits you oh so well!" Flirt moaned, trying to pull puppy eyes but failed as Sasuke stared at him with an un amused expression on his face and one of his eyebrows twitching in anger.

"Or maybe not, heh heh" Happy said nervously, he and Flirt backing away to hide behind Kakashi and Sakura. Flirt grabbed Sakura and used her as a guard which annoyed Sakura immensely but she didn't move as Flirt had hold of her arms but oh boy she wanted to hit him so badly!

While Sasuke was attempting to murder the two stupid Naruto's Uke felt his face become even redder as Fear tried to calm him down whilst Kyuubi laughed in to back ground. Tsunade groaned, now Sasuke was getting into the arguements, it just wasn't get day. She pointed to the embarrassed Naruto as Childlike still clung to her and had started having a little nap on her nap which secretly Tsunade found completely adorable.

"You, who are you?" Tsunade demanded but the image to fright Uke failed by the fact she had a little child snoring in her lap. Kyuubi chuckled at that but Uke answered nonetheless.

"I'm U-Uke, Naruto's shy side... Happy named me..." Uke mumbled, he didn't really like his name. Just because he was shy didn't mean he was Uke! He really hated being shy but he was like this because when Naruto was younger he was really shy, after being ignored all his life Naruto didn't really have any social skills but when he started mixing with others more he desired attention so he shoved his shy nature away and because happy, excitable, bold and loud, the Naruto we know today.

Uke was the side Naruto then ignored almost that same as Brain and Fear, he didn't want to be 'weak' because then he'd be pushed around and never become Hokage.

Tsunade chuckled at the name of this Naruto but she couldn't believe he had such a shy side too him, it didn't really fit with what she saw Naruto now but left it be and looked to the next Blond to introduce himself.

"I'm Protector, Tsunade and I will not hesitate to protect any of my friends and yourself" he told the Hokage with a serious expression and Tsunade knew he wasn't joking. She nodded slightly to show she understood and watched as he walked off towards the door and stood there guarding it. Tsunade was amazed at this side of Naruto, she hadn't realised how protective Naruto could actually be.

Tsunade looked atthe last two standing without being introduced and watched as the last blonde one was nudged foreward by a smiling Brain. Fear walked up to Tsunade hesitantly, he wasn't necessarily scared of Tsunade but he knew she could get nasty sometimes when she was stressed. Tsunade rasied an eyebrow at the Naruto that stood in front of her, shaking in what looked likefear which surprised her because Naruto was never scared.

"H-Hi Tsunade, I'm Fear and I'm all Naruto fears and bad memories" he whispered to her, avoiding her eyes. Tsunade really was shocked at this side of Naruto, Naruto was normally always so happy and loud. It was hard to believe this was apart of him but she didn't say anymore as she watched him scamper away but he was soon replaced by Kyuubi who grinned at Tsunade, Tsunaderaised her eyebrows at this version of Naruto.

"Hey old lady, I'm Kyuubi" Kyuubi said, crossing her arms and grinned when Tsunade's face dropped into one of horror.

"K-Kyuubi?" she stuttered but tensed in case of an attack from the female Kyuubi. Tsunade had always thought Kyuubi was a male, from the stories she had heard she'd assumed this. Tsunade narrowed her eyes "Explain yourself! How are you here?" she demanded.

* * *

Meanwhile on the outside of Konoha stood Orochimaru and Kabuto. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes as he thought about how Sasuke had been taken away from him when he was so close to finally taking the boy over "I'll get you Sasuke-kun... you and Naruto-kun better be ready" he said, Kabuto smirked beside him.

* * *

**Sorry this was so short and cut off :) Please review if you want me to continue with this story :) Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to the people who reviewed my story! It means so much to me and helps me write more :)**

* * *

_"K-Kyuubi?" she stuttered but tensed in case of an attack from the female Kyuubi. Tsunade had always thought Kyuubi was a male, from the stories she had heard she'd assumed this. Tsunade narrowed her eyes "Explain yourself! How are you here?" she demanded._

Kyuubi grinned at the fuming Tsunade who still had Childlike snoring in her lap. "Calm down old lady, you don't want to raise your blood pressure" Kyuubi told the woman who looked taken a back by the comment then plain furious as she pushed Childlike off her lap and onto the floor were he jumped awake and sat upright, eyes wide with fright as he started rubbing at them.

"Wha?" he mumbled and frowned when he saw Tsunade standing and growling at a grinning Kyuubi. _Why is Tsunade being mean to kyu-chan?_ he thought to himself.

Tsunade glared at the red head in her room in complete confusion and anger, how could Kyuubi possibly be out of Naruto? Would she try anything? The village would be in ruins if she did and Tsunade felt fear well up at the thought, she couldn't let that happen! "Kakashi, Neji, Sakura. Attack her!" Tsunade ordered and pointed at the now stunned Kyuubi.

Tsunade would go as far to attack her? She looked to the ones called upon to attack her and waited for them to strike, readying herself for an attack. She may not have her chakra but she knew the ins and outs of Taijutsu so she wasn't going down without one hell of a fight! But when none of the ninja's moved to attack her she frowned but soon saw that Kakashi was being held back by Flirt and Happy, Neji was held back by Brain and Fear and Sakura by Uke and the real Naruto. The three ninja's were struggling against the grip all the Naruto's had on them but Kyuubi noticed they weren't really trying... could it be they were scared to attack her? Or had they realised that hurting her would hurt Naruto as well?

Tsunade growled when she saw her ninja's being held back by Naruto's emotions "What are you doing Naruto! Kyuubi is evil! She attacked the village all those years ago!" she shouted but the Naruto's didn't let go of the ninja's. Tsunade growled and turned to glare at the smirking Kyuubi"Fine, you want something done do it yourself!" she mumbled angrily to herself and jumped at Kyuubi who readied herself to hold her own.

Tsunade was in front of her the next second and pulling back her arm for one of her monstrously strong punches, Kyuubi watched for when she pushed forward, about to hit her before she dodged out of the way and while Tusanade fell past her she kicked her so she flew into a wall, smashing it and rolling to the floor. Tsunade growled, getting back up as Kyuubi joined her in the hall and began throwing punches. Everyone quickly followed the two females as they exchanged blows and tried to get the upper hand.

Kakashi, Neji and Sakura were still held tight but they were just watching in shock as both females had an all out fight but they noticed that Kyuubi only use Taijutsu and not her 'evil chakra' to fight Tsunade. Shizune rushed forward to attack Kyuubi but was grabbed by Protector who held on tight and did not allow her to move. Childlike was fretting all around the two fighting but couldn't really stop it because of his size but he didn't like the two fighting. Grumpy and Sasuke were the only ones who were watching the fight with indifference.

"Get her Kyuubi! Show that old lady what you've got!" Happy cried while Flirt laughed and watched in excitement as they held onto to Kakashi.

"Yeah Kyuubi! You can do it!" Flirt shouted and both continued to cheer on Kyuubi which caused Tsunade to glare at them as she tried to hold her own.

"Oi! Who's side are you even on!" she cried as she rushed Kyuubi, trying to hit the quick red head as she hadn't managed to so far. Happy and Flirt just laughed as they continued to cheer. But they went silent as Kyuubi was finally punched hard in the face, breaking the red head's nose and at the same moment Naruto's nose began pouring of blood and he cried out in pain, tears welling in his eyes as he released his grip on Sakura.

Tsunade looked amazed for a moment but noticed how Kyuubi was glaring at her, murderous intent flashing in her eyes. "You broke my nose! You! A mere little human dared to break my nose? Oh so you really have a early death wish, is that it?" Kyuubi hissed and was about to attack when she was held back by Grumpy and Protector.

Kakashi, Neji, Sakura and Shizune had all been released as Fear, Uke and Brain were huddled around Naruto, checking and comforting him as he cradled his nose, Happy and Flirt just stood there grinning while Childlike was in front of Kyuubi and trying to see if she was alright. Only the none Naruto's stood there and stared at what had just happened.

Childlike suddenly turned onto Tsunade with an angry look on his face that surprised Tsunade "You hurt Kyu-chan and Naru-chan... your mean! Heal them and apoligise!" Childlike ordered and Tsunade nodded, afraid for her life at the kids glare, her mind reeling at the information that if one of Naruto's emotions are hurt... so is he.

She kneeled in front of Naruto first who was cradling his nose while Uke and Fear patted his back. "I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't know" she apologised but he just grinned painfully at her.

"It's okay Tsunade-baachan you didn't know" he told her, sounding very much like Brain who smiled slightly. Tsunade nodded and quickly healed his nose as best she could, she stopped the bleeding and repositioned it in its correct place and healed it mostly but the brusies were still there. She sighed as Naruto smiled, no longer in pain "Thank you Tsunade-baachan!" he exclaimed.

Tsunade quickly moved onto the now calm and released Kyuubi who glared at the Hokage. Tsunade didn't feel at ease around the red head but both Protector and Childlike glared at Tsunade until she was finally in front of Kyuubi. The two females had a glaring contest before Tsunade finally sighed and reached up to heal the other womans nose.

"Don't think I trust you just because I'm doing this" Tsunade threatened. Kyuubi huffed but held still as the pain in her nose and bleeding stopped by the others healing.

"Just so you know, old lady, I came out of Naruto but I am still connected with him as he still has my actual power sealed within him, that brat. So I can't attack any village anytime soon like I used too" Kyuubi told the woman who froze... did she just attack Kyuubi for no reason?

"Shes telling the truth, I don't see any evil chakra inside of her but I can still see it within Naruto" Neji confirmed whilst nodding his head in thought. He could see each and every Naruto and all of them had Naruto's chakra within them, even Kyuubi but she obviously was used to her chakra rather than Naruto's and may not have sensed it properly yet, he could see little strings of chakra that seemed to attach Naruto to all of his emotions and it was a very different sight for him to see as this wasn't normal.

Suddenly Flirt appeared in front of him, grabbing his hands "Ahh, thats what makes you so amazing Neji-chan. Those eyes see right through into my very soul-" Flirt began but was hit over the head once again by Grumpy. Neji could see Flirt's chakra react to the pain and send it straight to Naruto who got the same injury.

"Give me a break!" Naruto cried out, falling backwards on the floor and refused to be moved.

After everyone had been introduced and Tsunade was sitting at her desk again she sighed as she tried to think just what to do with all of these Naruto's... there was obviously a problem and she needed to research to figure it all out... great. She sighed "Everyone, you can go and say hello to all your friends while I try and figure this all out and I'll call you back once I have something" Tsunade told thegroup as she rested her head on her hands.

Happy and Flirt grinned together "Yes! We can prank everyone! Your with me right Flirt?" Happy grinned as Flirt nodded his head in agreement. The group sweat dropped but filed out of the room nonetheless and they all began walking down the coridor, Kakashi, Neji, Sasuke and Sakura following the group of Naruto's who bickered and messed on.

Tsunade sighed as she ordered Shizune to find her some books on mysterious jutsu's. _This is going to be a long day_ she thought.

* * *

"Alright group! This is whats going to happen! We are going to go off in groups or by ourselfs but its up to you, do whatever you want then meet back here at the end of the day!" Happy ordered the group as he stood on the roof of a building, staring down at the group. Grumpy growled and was about to give him a peice of his mind but Happy, Flirt and Childlike grabbed Kakashi and ran off, dragging him with them whilst laughing their asses off. Grumpy growled in plain fustration and stalked off muttering something under his breath followed by Protector.

Brain looked around and noticed Neji walking away so he chased after him, wondering if he had any idea how to fix their problem since he could see their chakra. Sasuke rolled his eyes and began walking away, tired of all this mess and wanted to just get back to training. Sakura noticed and chased after him calling his name. Naruto growled and ran after Sakura shouting "Sakura-chan why don't we go to get ramen with... Fear?" Naruto asked as he dragged Fear along, hoping to use Fear's adorableness to win her over.

It had happened so fast that Uke was left standing there as Kyuubi had snuck off as well some time. "Sasuke-kun? Anyone?" Uke called and silence met his ears. He huffed and pouted as he blushed. They forgot about him! He began walking the way he'd seen Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Fear run to but didn't see the pair of eyes that watched him.

* * *

Orochimaru grinned as he heard Naruto's voice coming from over near a little house in the village. When he arrived hesaw Naruto standing all by himself, blushing and pouting as he began walking one way. Orochimaru was a bit shocked to the fact that Naruto was blushing but he grinned as the boy continued walking and he followed him until the boy was alone in a deserted street before he jumped down, releaseing his disguise that made him look like a young woman.

He took joy in seeing Naruto stop in his tracks, eyes wide in shock as he stared at the snake in front of him. "Hello Naruto-kun" Orochimaru purred, smiling his creppy smile.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this story! Please read and review if you want me to continue!**


	4. Chapter 4

Uke couldn't believe it, Orochimaru was here but why? Was he after Sasuke again? Or looking to kill Naruto? _Well he did call me Naruto_... Uke thought to himself. He looked at the snake and backed off, Orochimaru looked heathly unlike the last time Naruto had seen him... He must have possessed another body.

"O-Orochimaru? What are you doing here?" Uke stuttered, he hoped he and Sasuke wouldn't get hurt but it was Orochimaru... He is evil.

Orochimaru was slightly surprised again at how shy Naruto was acting, he'd expected him to charge at him and attack but instead the boy stood there staring at him in fear, confusion and wonder at what Orochimaru wanted.

"My my Naruto-kun, you seem to be very shy today... I wonder why that is?" Orochimaru mused and smirked when he saw Kabuto appear silentally behind the blond. He nodded his head to him but before Uke could react Kabuto clamped a hand over his mouth and wrapped his other arm around the boys arms and chest to lock him in place as the sixteen year old began struggling with all his might.

No no no no! This couldn't be happening! He struggled and struggled but Kabuto was too strong for him, he saw that Orochimaru was now in front of him, grinning creepily. "You took Sasuke-kun away from me when I was so close to taking over his body, bad little foxes have to be taught a lesson" he purred, licking Uke's ear with his eerily long tongue. Uke blushed brightly at this in both embarrassment and anger.

Uke stared wide eyed when Orochimaru did this, _oh kami no_... He thought but he was quickly knocked over the head and with a grunt he slumped in Kabuto's grip and the last thing he saw was Orochimaru's grinning face.

* * *

Fear trembled as he walked down the street by himself, Naruto had let go of him and had run off a while ago so he was now trying to find someone the help him. He didn't like having to look at the villagers, he felt so vulnerable but he bared through it without crying at least.

He wanted to find a team mate or friend who was strong, someone he would feel protected by but no one was around and he felt so alone.

Suddenly he heard noises that sounded like Naruto! He quickly ran towards to voices but when he reached the corner to turn into the street he heard a different voice... A voice he feared. Orochimaru.

He peeked his head out and almost gasped as he saw who he thought was Uke being restrained by Kabuto while Orochimaru said something then licked the blonds ear and instead of a shout was a blush so Fear could assume it was Uke.

He watched as Orochimaru knocked Uke out then looked to Kabuto "We'll just take Naruto-kun for now, I want to spend as much time as I can torturing him, Sasuke-kun can wait" Orochimaru told him and grinned "Besides, Sasuke-kun tries to refuse that he actually has feelings for this brat so it should show him that he shouldn't have ran away from me" Orochimaru grinned sadistically as Kabuto tied Uke's hands and feet before gagging him and throwing him over his shoulder.

Fear watched with tears running down his face as Orochimaru and Kabuto dissapeared away, he tried to will his body to move... to do anything to help Uke but he couldn't because he was frozen to the spot in terror. Uke... I'm so sorry...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry I havn't updated in a while but I've been busy, please review and tell me what you think or how I could improve :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Fear watched with tears running down his face as Orochimaru and Kabuto dissapeared away, he tried to will his body to move... to do anything to help Uke but he couldn't because he was frozen to the spot in terror. Uke... I'm so sorry..._

Fear ran through the streets of Konoha, tears running down his cheeks unchecked as he remembered how Orochimaru and Kabuto had took off with Uke and he'd just stood by and watched... he was useless, the weakest part of Naruto. He bet that Naruto hated him, whatever happened to Uke would hurt him as well and Fear knew that wouldn't be good for Naruto seeing as Orochimaru was crazy.

As he was running in a blind panic he didn't notice the red head in front of him until he collided roughly with her. "Ouch! Damn brat watch where your going!" Kyuubi cursed, growling at the crying blond. She could tell straight off that this was Fear, she may not like Naruto...on the contrary she hated him but she knew him inside out, she had too with living inside himand all. She knew all of Naruto's emotions like the back of her hand. Fear was always crying.

Fear whipped his head up to stare wide eyed at Kyuubi who had crossed her arms whilst scowling at him "K-Kyuubi? I-I need your help!" Fear exclaimed, catching Kyuubi off guard as he jumped at her causing her to stumble and have to grab him for support. He cried into her chest which made her (she would never ever admit this) feel pity and worry in her stomach but she quickly shook that away. She glanced around the street to find all the passing by villagers to glare at them in anger.

_Huff, stupid mortals, what do they think their glaring at? S_he huffed but looked at the still upset boy before sighing in defeat. "Fine fine brat, what's wrong?" she asked, leading Fear away into an empty alley way for some privacy. He sniffled and looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Orochimaru came here and he...h-he took Uke" he whispered, sniffing as more tears went down his cheeks. Kyuubi blinked in shock before her face twisted into a snarl. That snake bastard! Hadn't he done enough? Kyuubi growled quietly, she was going to rip him apart if he even touched a hair on Uke's head... wait what? She shook her head again. She did not just just think that! No! She hates Naruto and all his emotions, she was not worried!

"What do you mean he took Uke? Didn't you try to stop him?" Kyuubi asked in astonishment, Fear looked untouched... he had tried to stop the snake right? Fear bit his lip in guilt, tears in his eyes.

"N-No... I was too scared" he whispered guiltily. He was glad he'd found Kyuubi, he always thought Kyuubi would protect him, she was really strong and wouldn't take anything from anyone but he knew she didn't really like Naruto... he just hoped she wouldn't turn on him.

Kyuubi sighed "Yeah yeah calm down brat, you are Naru-chan's fears weather you like it or now. Not like you'd be able to stop him anyway" She muttered, not really knowing why she bothered to try and comfort the crying boy... she still hated Naruto! She knew that but she was female and maternal instincts always kicked in when dealing with Naruto, he was like a little kit to her.

Fear still looked guilty but nodded "B-but what do we do? They've already left..." Fear muttered, Kyuubi sighed as she scratched her head in thought. She had already figured it would be hard to find Uke but she was sure they could manage somehow.

"Lets just find the others brat, wipe those tears away jeez we don't need you sniffling all over"

* * *

Flirt, Kakashi, Happy and Childlike strolled down the street, smiling all down the street. They had no idea where they were going to do to pass the time but they were sure they'd find something to do. Childlike skipped in front of the others with a massive grin on his face "Hey guys, what should we do?" Happy finnally asked, he was getting very bored of just walking. He needed action dammit!

Flirt looked thoughtful for a second but just shrugged "No idea! We could hunt down Neji or Gaara... may be even Kiba and jump their b-" he was interrupted as Happy glared at him.

"Don't even finish that sentence, I'm always up for a joke but we are not going to satisfy your 'needs' okay?" Happy told the other teen, grinning cheekily. Flirt pouted but nodded finnally.

"I can always jump them later..." he mused too himself as the group continued towalk down the street. Childlike giggled as he ran ahead of them, whizzing around a corner and suddenly crashing with something green.

"Ouch!" Childlike cried out, sitting on his butt on the ground whilst rubbing his head. What had he crashed into? Why had it been green?

"Oh! I'm so sorry child!" Childlike heard a familiar voice call out and looked up too see Rock Lee, dressed in his usual green spandex. Childlike grinned up at the teen which caused Lee to look puzzled as he swore he recognized this child but it wasn't possible right?

"N-Naruto-kun? Is that you?" Lee asked, not believeing his eyes. Why was Naruto a child? It wasn't possible was it? Well unless Naruto had transformed himself into a child? But why would he do that? Lee was puzzled, he didn't understand! He wasn't the best when it came to answering questions but he really freaked out when he saw Kakashi and two more Naruto's come around the corner... was Naruto trying to prank him?

"Hey Bushy-brows!" Happy called out as he ran towards the still frozen and frowning Lee.

"Eh? Naruto-kun?" he asked, glancing at Childlike and Happy while trying to look at Flirt behind them but found he didn't need too as Flirt suddenly appeared in front of him, sporting a wide cheeky grin.

"Lee-cha-" but Happy quickly clamped a hand over his mouth and laughed nervously as Flirt struggled in his arms, Kakashi and Childlike were laughing their asses off in the background at the thought that Flirt was going to hit on Lee of all people, it was hilarious with the fact that Flirt was part of Naruto. Happy looked at Flirt with a massive grin on his face as he knew what he had just stopped but to keep Naruto's dignity he'd made sure to stop it.

Lee looked utterly puzzled and Happy just smiled at him "Bushy-Brows you wanna hear a weird and strange story?" he asked as he prepared to explain the situation that had happened.

* * *

On the other side of the village both Grumpy and Protector walked side by side, Grumpy with his arms crossed and an angry pout on his face while Protector looked around as they walked. It was a lovely sunny day Grumpy noticed as he looked up atthe blue sky while willing his anger to fade but no such luck, he was angry all the time whether he liked it or not.

He glanced over to Protector and sighed "So... nice day... think anything will happen?" Grumpy kept his anger in check best he could as he asked this but Protector just looked at him then the sky.

"Yeah it is... even if its a nice day you never know when someone will strike" Protector stated as he continued searching the village for threats. Grumpy huffed grumpily as he sweat dropped. Boy and he thought _he _was dull... Protecter took the cake. They continued their walk and Grump just wished it would be over soon... why was stuck with this dull Naruto anyway?

* * *

"Hmmm, so Naruto-kun did a jutsu wrong which created nine more Naruto's to appear as his emotions?" Lee asked, as the group sat on a village roof in a circle while Happy finished telling Lee and Gai what had happened. Gai had turned up quickly after Lee spouting his nonesense about 'youth' before he finally settled down to listen.

Happy nodded in reply to Lee's question, grinning widely "Ahhhhhhh! How amazing! You can join in our training! The more youth the better! I even have spare suits!" Gai shouted, pulling an adult size and two teenage sizes out from thin air that was identical to his and lee's green suits. Happy, Kakashi and Flirt stared wide eyed in horror while Childlike clapped in joy and began laughing at their faces.

Lee stood up next to his sensei, eyes wide in excitment "Ohhhh! Gai-sensei! What a good idea!" he praised the grinning man which caused Kakashi to sweat drop as Gai grinned wider, his teeth shining as he held his thumb up.

Flirt was the first to come out his horror and looked thoughtful before grinning cheekily "Yeah thats a great idea! Those suits are really tight looking, I should get some attention with this on!" he answered, grabbing a suit and was joined by a grinning Happy.

"Yeah! It looks fun Kakashi-sensei!" he told the horror struck man. They were kidding... right?

"Ahhh! Bushy-brows-sensei! I want one of those suits!" Childlike cried, feeling left out as he jumped up and down in front of Gai. Their not kidding! Kakashi thought as he began backing away from the crazy people but stopped when be bumped into something soft. He glanced over his shoulder to see a crazy looking Happy grinning at him, his canines looking creepily long as his eyes flashed with mischief.

"You going somewhere Kakashi-sensei?" He asked slowly and Kakashi paled as he noticed both Flirt and Childlike with the same expressions as Flirt carried forward the adult size green suit.

The only thing to be heard around the village was a loud "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Brain sighed as he watched Kiba and Akamaru mess around in the trees while Shikamaru stared up at the clouds in his normal fashion. He'd lost Neji but had managaed to run into Kiba and Shikamaru as they were training in the trees. He'd already explained his situation and they'd taken it in stead. Much better than he expected but he was glad they had as he relaxed beside Shikamaru.

"Oi, N- I mean Brain will you come over here and help me with Akamaru?" Kiba called as both he and Akamaru took a break from training in the trees. Brain stood up and made his way over to the two where Kiba grinned up at him.

"Yeah, what you need help with?" Brain asked casually as he sat down and patted Akumaru's head. Kiba smiled at him and stood up as he began walking away.

"I need you to look after him while I go take care of something, see ya later!" he called before disappearing. Brain looked shocked as he looked at Akamaru who looked back at him with round eyes.

Brain looked to Shikamaru who just smirked at him "Hey Kiba asked you not me, don't expect my help" he muttered as he turned his attention to the clouds just as Akamaru up and ran which caused Brain to jump but quickly stand up and begin chasing the dog.

"Wait!"

* * *

Orochimaru grinned slyly at the body lying on his table, Naruto's wrists held down by his sides with metal cuffs, the same on his ankles. He had been stripped naked for Orochimaru's gaze, Naruto really was a beauty, his body slender with tanned skin, boyish features, sun kissed blonde hair and his pink plump lips partly open for him to breathe.

"Naruto-kun, kukuku your going to pay for taking my Sasuke-kun"

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story, please review and tell me what you think! In the next chaptes there will be torture, molesting and near rape soif you don't wish to read this don't :) Thanks to those who have reviewed my story.**


End file.
